


Birth of the King

by champignon



Series: The King [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Making Out, M/M, Making Out, Suga is still amazing, but he's stubborn, he is a child, oikawa drinks apple juice, so is oikawa, suga and daichi are so in love, they're all a lot younger here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/champignon/pseuds/champignon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Oikawa noticed was Iwaizumi. </p>
<p>Oikawa falls for the one man who doesn’t want to be at his birthday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth of the King

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short backstory regarding Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s first meeting as mentioned in [Bow Down to the King](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6045058/chapters/13860190)
> 
> Enjoy flustered Oikawa and drunk Iwaizumi  
>  <3

Oikawa had seen him across the room. The guy had dark hair and even darker eyes. He followed his two friends around and shot them these murderous looks. But he didn’t outright complain. What a good guy. It wasn’t anything in specific that annoyed Oikawa about the dude. He was just so _indifferent_.

What to do about the man though? Oikawa couldn’t have someone that grumpy at his party. On one hand the man looked like he was having a shit time. On the other, Oikawa wasn’t sure he trusted himself spending long periods of time around the guy. Just looking at him from the other side of the room made Oikawa’s thoughts get all messed up. 

Oikawa took a sip of his cup and silently blessed whoever had invented apple juice. He took a quick glance around what he could see of the house. It was pretty packed, he observed satisfactorily. Oikawa could feel it. This was gonna be a good birthday party, maybe even the best.

He spent a long time sipping his apple juice and watching the broody man, trying to figure out what to do about him. 

“Excuse me?” A sweet voice said from behind him.

Oikawa turned around and saw a silver-haired man smiling softly in his direction. Cute. Not really his type though. Why had he been approached? “Can I help you with anything?” He was such a good host. Kindaichi would be proud.

The small man looked at something behind Oikawa’s shoulder and then turned his warm eyes to Oikawa. “That’s my friend over there,” he pointed at the man who Oikawa had been observing just a few seconds ago. 

He tilted his head in curiosity, “is that so?” 

“Yes. And well… I think you noticed this but he doesn’t really want to be here. I dragged him over here,” Oikawa nodded. He’d been expecting this much, but why was the man telling him all this? 

The man covered his mouth with his hands in embarrassment, “I’m Sugawara, but Suga is just fine.” 

“Oikawa Tooru,” Oikawa shook the man’s hands. He had a surprisingly strong grip. “Can I ask why you’re telling me about your friend?” 

“Ah, well, I know you’re the birthday boy tonight and I thought that maybe you’d be able to get him to loosen up a bit? He’s not gonna take any of the drinks I offer him because he’s kinda pissed at the moment.”

“So you want me to force him to drink something?” Oikawa would never anything like that and he was surprised Suga would ask him to. 

Suga quickly shook his head, “no never. I just think that if you talk to him he may relax a bit…” 

Oikawa understood. The man just needed someone to get him to enjoy himself. “I know just the way to do that,” a smile formed on Oikawa’s face as he came up with a plan, “tell me, is your friend of the... competitive kind?” 

\---

Oikawa decided to send over Kyotani to the gloomy guy. _This will definitely get him pumped up._ Kyotani had the magical ability to either piss someone off or make them get very excited about something. He really hoped the second thing would happen. 

He watched Kyotani as he approached the guy and struck up a conversation. From a distance it had all seemed okay but Kyotani was an unpredictable human being. After a few minutes of talking his friend had shot up off his seat and angrily said something to the other man. The man stood up and began walking to the back of the house, towards the drinks. Kyotani followed, anger clear on his face. 

Oikawa watched the man in confusion. His face said absolutely nothing and Oikawa was having a very hard time reading it. Curiosity got the better of him and Oikawa pushed off the wall he’d been leaning against and quickly followed Kyotani. 

“I will beat you, mister grumpy man,” Kyotani said in anger. The man did nothing other than to stare at the angry blond and unscrew the bottle he was holding. He poured some of the alcohol into two empty shot glasses. 

After a few minutes of silence between them the dark-haired man said “sure” in a tone which made Oikawa think he didn’t really believe Kyotani _could_ beat him. He held out a glass to Kyotani. Kyotani took it and with a glare drank down the shot. 

“One.” Kyotani said, slamming down the glass, asking for more.

Are they having a fucking drinking competition? Oikawa was gonna beat Kyotani’s poor excuse of a brain. This was _not_ what he’d sent Kyotani to do. Not at all. Now it’d be impossible to stop Kyotani. Once Kyotani got into one of his moods, the mad dog couldn’t be stopped until he won whatever it was he was supposed to win. 

\---

Oikawa watched the two men drink down shot after shot. A crowd had gathered to watch the not-so-friendly competition between the two men. The other guy looked just fine, the only hint that he’d been drinking was the slight flush of his cheeks, but Kyotani looked like he was about to throw up all over Oikawa’s favorite table. This had to be stopped before such a tragedy occurred. 

Kyotani suddenly fell to his knees and bowed. Oikawa watched his friend with wide eyes. Kyotani _never_ bowed. Never. Showing submission to other people was just not a thing Kyotani did but somehow that _man_ had done the impossible. Oikawa glanced at the man and saw a small smile flash across his face before it once again went back to looking like he wanted to get the hell out of here.

Kyotani slowly got up to his knees and walked past Oikawa muttering to himself. “That man. That man is strong. Worship that man.” 

Oikawa made up his mind. Certainly someone who had earned Kyotani’s respect was someone he had to know. “I’ll just go find him and say hi and leave,” Oikawa said to himself. He had nothing else he wanted to say to the dude other than to congratulate him for doing the impossible. 

Where was the guy though? He’d just been standing right there, where the hell did he go? Oikawa walked around until he found the man sitting on a couch by himself. There were a lot of people in the room with them but they were all too preoccupied with dancing, drinking, and making eyes at each other to actually pay attention to Oikawa. 

The man seemed very content with just sitting on the couch surrounded by strangers. Oikawa took in a breath and plopped down on the couch. The man looked at him and Oikawa couldn’t look away. 

All Oikawa saw was those eyes, deep green pools. He was sure he could find the meaning to life if he stared into those eyes for long enough. When Oikawa trailed around the man’s face he fell even deeper into whatever this feeling was. There were freckles he was sure were made up of constellations. And a cute nose. And plump lips. How had Oikawa not noticed someone so pretty was in his midst? 

“Do you need something?” The man’s deep voice shot arrows through Oikawa’s chest. He was speechless and probably looked like a complete idiot just staring at the man. 

He smiled and held out a hand to greet him. “Oikawa Tooru, glad you could come to the party.” 

The man ignored the outstretched hand and gave a grunt to prove he’d heard Oikawa. _Wow, rude._ Oikawa was getting impatient with the man. He wasn’t being very nice. 

“Do you always look like you’re having a shit time or is that just because it’s my birthday?” Oikawa was unable to hide the irritation from his voice. The guy’s eyes widened fractionally at the new information. “You didn’t know it was my party did you?”

“I’m sorry my face bothers you,” the man said. Oikawa frowned at the words, that wasn’t what he’d meant at all. He turned his body so he was directly facing Oikawa, “I’m Iwaizumi.” Oikawa barely heard the man’s name because he had gotten too distracted by the feeling that had ran down his body when their knees touched for a fraction of a second.

“Iwaizumi,” Oikawa tested out the name, “pretty.” He smiled at the man-- Iwaizumi. “I came over here to thank you,” Oikawa leaned back on the couch and lazily draped one arm on the back of the couch. “You’re the only person who’s ever gotten Kyotani to shut up. In my books that means you’re someone worth getting to know.” 

Iwaizumi flushed, embarrassed by all the compliments Oikawa had thrown at him. His eyes kept flittering across Oikawa’s face to his lips and then back up to his eyes. Oikawa couldn’t help but lick his lips every now and then and watch Iwaizumi’s obvious interest in the movement. 

Oikawa grinned, the man had been able to hold himself together even after all those drinks but two small comments had made him melt into Oikawa’s gaze. Oikawa moved closer to Iwaizumi, telling himself it was just because the music was so loud and not because he just really wanted to touch Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi leaned back on the couch against Oikawa’s arm. Oikawa was completely fine with this and made no attempts to move.

What should he ask now? There were so many things he wanted to know about Iwaizumi. “So why are you here?” Oikawa was interested in hearing the man’s side of the story since he already knew what Suga had told him. 

Iwaizumi sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Oikawa got imagined running his hands through man’s hair and pulling him closer until their bodies were… He shook his head. _No Oikawa._ “My friends dragged me here saying I needed to take a break... I guess I have been overworking myself the past few days…” 

“What do you do?”

“Well, I’m studying business but I’m a bartender at a place nearby. It’s just something I do for fun.” The tone in which Iwaizumi talked about his job made Oikawa think it was something more important than him, not just ‘fun’. 

Oikawa looked at the man through new eyes. “Well you’re full of surprises Iwaizumi.” 

Something flashed in Iwaizumi’s eyes and he suddenly leaned closer, eyes dark and a lips pulled into a tight smirk. “You don’t even know,” he whispered into Oikawa’s ear. His voice was sweet and low and Oikawa couldn’t help but let a slight gasp escaped past his lips. 

The man pulled back and was clearly pleased with himself. His eyes were dancing and a smile sat on his face. He certainly didn’t look like shit now. “So, birthday boy, tell me about yourself.” It wasn’t a question, it was a command. And Oikawa was more than happy to answer it. 

\---

The air had grown warm. 

The party was still going on around them but they didn’t notice. All Oikawa noticed was Iwaizumi. The way his eyes seemed to say more than the rest of his face. The look he’d get on his face when he talked about his job and his friends. Oikawa noticed the way Iwaizumi looked at him with those dark eyes. It made Oikawa’s stomach twist into itself. 

He was currently watching Iwaizumi talk about what he wanted to do after college. Oikawa was doing a shit job at listening to him though. He was too interested in the way Iwaizumi’s jaw led down to the soft curves of his neck. Iwaizumi’s mouth was moving but no sounds were being processed by Oikawa. 

Suddenly Iwaizumi’s neck was a lot closer to Oikawa’s face and Iwaizumi’s hand was trailing up Oikawa’s arm, leaving trails of fire in its wake. Iwaizumi was whispering soft words into his ear. “Oikawa, you stopped listening to me.” Oikawa looked away from Iwaizumi in shame. “You know what I do to people who don’t listen to me Oikawa?” Oikawa opened his mouth to answer but closed it, shaking his head instead. Iwaizumi hummed and moved closer. 

Iwaizumi’s hand was moving up towards Oikawa’s neck now. They stopped and gently grabbed Oikawa’s chin, forcing Oikawa to look at him. He was really close. Oikawa could smell the alcohol in his breath and the faint smell of smoke that lingered on his clothes. Iwaizumi was saying something again but he still wasn’t listening. “Did you hear me?” Iwaizumi was asking. 

Oikawa shook his head. He needed to relax, he _really_ needed to relax. But how could he relax when that man was sitting besides him with his hand on his neck pulling him closer and closer and… 

Their lips met. 

It was soft, warm.

Oikawa’s worries left his brain as quickly as they had come. He breathed out but his sigh turned into a moan when Iwaizumi sucked on Oikawa’s bottom lips. Fuck everything. Oikawa took the arm that was resting on the couch and grabbed the back of Iwaizumi’s head. Iwaizumi groaned at the touch and Oikawa pulled away from the kiss for a few seconds. They were both breathing heavily. “Should I keep going?” Iwaizumi asked him softly.

“Please,” Oikawa practically begged Iwaizumi. Oikawa was about to complain when Iwaizumi’s mouth didn’t go straight to his lips but stopped when Iwaizumi’s hands began running up his hair. Iwaizumi pulled back, forcing the man to tilt his head upwards and giving Iwaizumi access to his neck. Iwaizumi’s lips teased his neck and Oikawa shivered at the light touch. “Fuck,” Iwaizumi was lightly sucking on Oikawa’s neck, sending jolts of pleasure through Oikawa’s body. He tilted his head even further, eyes closing. Oikawa’s moved his hands down, playing with the hem of Iwaizumi’s shirt. He experimentally slid his hands under the shirt, lightly touching Iwaizumi’s warm skin. Iwaizumi groaned at the feeling of Oikawa’s cool hands moving along his hips. 

“I’m getting turned on just watching the two of you.” 

Oikawa turned his head to see who had-- Of course it was him. He always did this. “Fuck off Terushima,” Oikawa spit out. The blonde was grinning at him, clearly pleased at having interrupted them. Iwaizumi didn’t seem to care that Terushima was there. His hands were moving down Oikawa’s body as he placed light kisses up Oikawa’s jaw. 

Terushima wouldn’t leave them alone anytime soon. What a jerk. Oikawa pushed Iwaizumi away from his neck and stood up, grabbing the other man’s hand. He leaned down to speak in Iwaizumi’s ear, “we’re gonna somewhere more private if that’s okay with you.” Iwaizumi nodded and shot a look at Terushima which made the other man take a step back. 

“Sorry for interrupting,” Terushima briskly walked away.

Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi behind him and pushed his way past the crowd of people. He went down a hallway and into his room. When Iwaizumi had walked in Oikawa shut the door behind him, drowning out the sounds of music and people. Iwaizumi wasted no time. He pushed Oikawa up against the door and began pulling off Oikawa’s shirt. Oikawa couldn’t help but smile as Iwaizumi’s lips met his.

\---

“Are you fucking with me?” Oikawa asked Iwaizumi. He got no response from the man. Oikawa gingerly placed two fingers on Iwaizumi’s throat, feeling for a pulse. When he felt the steady beat of his heart Oikawa sighed. 

It had all been going so well. They had taken off their shirts and been making out against that door for eternity. Then Oikawa had pushed away Iwaizumi and led him to the bed. Iwaizumi had fallen back onto it and watched Oikawa through heavy eyes. Oikawa had crawled onto the bed and straddled Iwaizumi’s hips. This time when they kissed Oikawa didn’t bother hiding the sounds he was making. Iwaizumi had begun moving his hips in a slow rhythm, grinding against each other in a shameless attempt at pleasuring themselves. It all felt so _good._

Then Iwaizumi had stopped moving. 

The fucker had passed out. In the middle of all _this._ What the actual fuck. Oikawa got off Iwaizumi and sat at the edge of the bed, watching the man’s bare chest rise and fall with his slow breathing. Oikawa took a moment to appreciate Iwaizumi. Oikawa traced Iwaizumi’s abs and bit his lips. Iwaizumi’s entire face looked absolutely relaxed. He was a gorgeous man. 

What was he supposed to do now? Oikawa looked down at his crotch. He was still hard. He couldn’t leave the room until he calmed down but he couldn’t calm down with Iwaizumi’s body laying right there. _I’m not even mad at him for passing out…_ Oikawa grabbed his fleece blanket and covered up Iwaizumi’s sleeping body. 

He thought back to the man that had approached him when he’d first been observing Iwaizumi’s strange behavior. Suga. Suga looked like someone who would help him. He was Iwaizumi’s friend after all and he had dragged Iwaizumi over here. 

Oikawa spent a good fifteen minutes trying to find Sugawara. He eventually found him laying down on the grassy lawn talking to a man sitting next to him. He seemed to be pointing out constellations to the other man. But the other man was paying more attention to Suga than to the stars and had a small smile on his face. 

Oikawa hated to ruin their moment but there were important matters to handle. He coughed, getting Suga’s attention. “Suga…”

Suga smiled at him. That fucking smile could replace the sun if it wanted to. “Oikawa, what are you doing out here?” He didn’t sound too concerned and Oikawa hated having to be the bearer of bad news.

How to explain this? “Your friend is passed out on my bed.” Straight to the point. Good job Oikawa. Suga and the other man quickly stood up and drowned Oikawa in questions. Oikawa ignored all of tham and walked back to his room, knowing the two men would follow him. 

\---

 

“Again?” Daichi was muttering to himself. The other man had introduced himself when they’d reached the resting place of Iwaizumi. Apparently he was that jerk’s best friend.Daichi was glaring at Iwaizumi but he couldn’t hide the worry that lay underneath. 

“Does this happen often?” Oikawa asked. Daichi had pulled back the blanket that Oikawa had put over Iwaizumi and was putting his arms under Iwaizumi, ready to pick him up.

“We try to keep him in check but we think he smokes when he’s stressed and drinks to relax. They’re both really bad habits,” Suga explained, “he works too hard, poor Iwa.” 

“Don’t ‘poor Iwa’ him Suga. I’m giving him an ultimatum when he wakes up.” Daichi grunted as he picked up Iwaizumi’s limp body off the bed. “I apologize on behalf of this dude, promise he won’t bring you trouble anymore.” 

Oikawa laughed, “don’t apologize, he didn’t bring me any trouble. Actually, he helped me bring one of my friends under control. The guy is gonna worship the very ground Iwaizumi walks on now. He’s like… a king.” 

I’ll be sure to remember that Oikawa.” Suga was watching Oikawa with far too much interest. “We’ll be leaving now, have to get our poor friend home so he can go to work tomorrow. Have a good night Oikawa!” 

Oikawa muttered a goodbye and watched the two men walk out of his room. When the door closed behind them Oikawa groaned. He needed to talk to someone. Who would listen to him without making fun of him? Who who who… Kindaichi!

Oikawa ran out of the room in search for the pointy headed man. When he found him talking to a group of people Oikawa grabbed his arm, ignored the yelp that came from Kindaichi’s mouth, and dragged him to his room. 

“Oikawa what’s wrong? Kindaichi sounded so worried, bless that man.

“Uuuuugh,” Oikawa groaned, falling back onto his bed and putting a pillow on his face, “I think I fucked up so bad Kindaichi…” His friend sat on the bed and gently patted Oikawa’s shoulder.

“What did you do?” Kindaichi was really good at listening.

“I let him go.”

\---

Oikawa never saw him again. 

No matter how many bars he went to he never found Iwaizumi. And Oikawa visited many bars, multiple times. Every time he walked in Oikawa would look around in the hopes of finding the man. But no such luck. He’d end up walking home alone, cursing at himself for not having taken care of Iwaizumi that night. 

The man had disappeared from his life just as fast as he had gotten there. Maybe it was never meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Oikawa   
> If you want to know what happens next go read the other fic I mentioned above! It takes place six years after that night! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!!


End file.
